


hot boy bummer

by nervecore



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, aka hot girl bummer, but i tried my best so, enjoy oof, inspired by blackbear, sorry if its boring, tw // academic stuff i guess???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervecore/pseuds/nervecore
Summary: He probably could convince his parents to go, but why would he? Just because a pretty boy was kind of asking him out?That was just utter bullshit.So he replied that he would tag along.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	hot boy bummer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jes ♡](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jes+%E2%99%A1).



> hope you guys enjoy this, even if it's might be a bit boring :( feedback is wanted and appreciated!! thank you <3
> 
> for jes: i hope u enjoy this <3

_ Fuck you, and you, and you _ , Seungmin sighed, while thinking and scrolling through his instagram, seeing the same thing over and over again. He was done with all those photos from his girl classmates about ‘hot girl summer’, basically asking for likes. It was nice at first, seeing them comfortable in their body or whatever, but at that point, shit got way too annoying. He had enough of those kind of posts. He wanted to see other kind of content on his social media, but it wasn’t meant to be, apparently.

He was about to close the app, when he stumbled upon another classmate, but that time it wasn’t a girl. It was a boy who apparently joined the tag, but it wasn’t him at the beach or pool. It was him, holding a bottle of some type of alcohol, Seungmin couldn’t care less, while he was at a party. Of course, instead of ‘girl’ his tag was ‘hot boy summer’. It was a nice change, for the most part. But at the same time, he was kind of confused. He must have frowned at that pic for the longest time because he didn’t realise when his younger sister stumbled into his room.

“Is he your boyfriend?” the red haired girl asked, leaning over Seungmin’s shoulder and staring at the picture as well with a questioning look.

“What the hell Yuna, don’t you know how to knock?” the boy suddenly startled by the girl’s voice and closed his phone, moving his frown from the device towards his sister.

“I did knock, but you weren’t answering so I figured I can come in, only to find you staring intensively at that photo. Who is he?”she further questioned, her eyes sparkling in a way Seungmin did not like or even appreciate. He knew he could teased no matter his answer to her questions.

“A classmate.” he simply answered and got up from his bed. “What do you want?” he then changed the subject, not wanting to get in a boys discussion with Yuna. Not only it would feel awkward, but also very wrong since he was kind of protective over her so he didn’t want to hear about boys his sister might have bee crushing on for some time.

“That exact classmate is in our living room, claiming that you guys have to work on some summer project in English.” Yuna informed him and a grin appeared on her face.

“You’re insufferable.” Seungmin whined, to which the red haired girl only laughed.

“You love me. Now go get your man or something”

“He’s not my man.” Seungmin protested, rolling his eyes and exiting his room together with Yuna.

“Sure, Jan.” was the last thing the boy heard from his sister before she disappeared in her own room. He rolled his eyes again and went down the stairs only to be met by Jisung’s freshly new dyed blue, fluffy hair. His face lit up instantly upon seeing the younger and that made Seungmin stop in his tracks for a bit. Was he really the one he was in that picture, while upstairs? Because that Jisung and the one in front of his eyes had different vibes. The one in the photo was probably not only wasted, but also into the whole partying thing. But the one standing across him was mellow, with a soft smile plastered on his lips. He was astonished by the difference. Of course, he knew Jisung well enough, but they weren’t friends per se. They hung out some times but that was about it. Nothing too deep but neither too less of deep. They were acquaintances at most.

“Hey.” Jisung simply started and the smile never flattered from his face. “How have you been?” typical question you ask someone you haven’t interacted with in a while. Seungmin appreciated the effort.

“Fine, summer is a bit boring. And you?” he answered, trying to not let Jisung know that he did see what the older was up to most of the time.

“Just around, going to some people’s houses and such.”

_ Aha _ , thought Seungmin. That was very vague, but he decided to not question him or anything like that. Maybe the older really didn’t want to show off with that. But if he didn’t want to, why did he post on social media, after all? It made no sense at all.

“Anyway, the project. Let me get my laptop and we can start discussing some ideas and write them down and all that.” the younger suggested and Jisung agreed on instant. So while Seungmin was gone upstairs to take his device, the other sat on the couch, taking out his phone and looking at the notifications he got from his photo posted on instagram. He smiled a little, while he read some of the comments. He had no idea why he didn’t tell Seungmin what exactly he was doing most of the time. He just somehow felt inferior to the younger. Like he might have been giving him the wrong impression all the time they were out together and that would only worsen it.

His train of thought, however, was interrupted by Seungmin coming back downstairs with his laptop. Jisung closed his apps and then phone, offering the younger a sincere smile.

“So, what should our project be about in the first place?” Seungmin was the first to ask the questions. “The teacher told us we need something that is pretty much controversial in South Korea, but let’s not get too political and keep it as family friendly as possible, you know? I don’t want any bad marks. Or the teacher telling me we didn’t think this through enough.”

“What about…” Jisung started and looked around, his gaze averting on Seungmin and entering a staring contest he didn’t want to initiate actually, but it happened. “LGBTQ+ representation in this country?”

Seungmin was taken aback by the sudden suggestion, not only because he wasn’t out of the closet to anyone else than his sister, but because that coming from Jisung, who he was sure he was straight, was… unexpected to say the least.

“I beg your pardon?” the younger quietly asked.

“Yeah, I think this country needs to be more open to these kind of things and doing a project on this is not only pretty much controversial, but it can also be kept family friendly if you know how.” Jisung explained. “Are you not supportive-?” he then further questioned, a bit puzzled.

“No! I mean! I’m supportive of this, of course, I just didn’t expect it to come from you.” Seungmin stated and opened his laptop, feeling how an awkward silence might have been already settling down between the two. “I’m sorry if I came off like I don’t support that or something.” he then mumbled and wrote down what Jisung said. “So, what we will talk about exactly? What kind of representation do we want to point out?”

“We can talk about how the media should put some positive light and how they should try to make people understand. Schools should implement different courses about the subject and there should be more movements to make people accept that some people have different preferences.” Jisung started saying some ideas he had, while Seungmin wrote them in a Google Docs. 

“May I ask how did you decide on this subject, though?” the younger suddenly spoke up. “If you aren’t comfortable, of course.” he added instantly, panicking a bit that Jisung might not have wanted to share his process of thought.

“Oh, no, that’s not a bother at all!” the older assured him and smiled brightly before answering the question. “I thought of it because I’m part of it and I guess I’d like more representation and that’s kind of a way to get it, I guess?” Jisung explained.

“Oh… You’re…” Seungmin started talking, surprised.

“Bisexual, yeah. I’m actually pretty open about it as well, but I don’t think I ever got the chance to actually tell you.”

“Have you… dated any boys?” the younger carefully questioned, but curiosity was visible in his eyes and the way he was speaking.

“I did, not many, like 2 at most. But I did.” Jisung happily answered. “I wouldn’t mind a third though.” he then said and Seungmin swore he wanted the floor to eat him because he probably was so red.

“Aha, I see, anyway… Back to the project…”

════════════════════════════

After Jisung finally left, Seungmin felt like he won the lottery. The whole time they spent together was… different from how they usually hung out. And most of the time there were also other people, so the whole experience of them being alone was just plain weird… At least in the younger’s point of view. He sighed and sat on his bed, plugging his laptop to the charger and then lying down, covering his face with a pillow, screaming into it. He had no idea why he did that, he just felt like screaming. So he did.

He sighed and threw the pillow away, taking his phone… only to see a text from Jisung asking him if he’d want to tag along to a get together at someone’s house as his +1. Why… was the older asking him? He had too many feelings at once already so he had no clue how to reply or react in general. He probably could convince his parents to go, but why would he? Just because a pretty boy was kind of asking him out?

That was just utter bullshit.

So he replied that he would tag along.

Seungmin was a weak man and was ashamed, but could you blame him, really? He started picking out an outfit, since he wanted to look good. All it took him to take an interest in Jisung was his soft smile and the interest the older showed in Seungmin and well… he became whipped a bit too fast. Maybe he was intrigued by knowing that Jisung was bisexual? That could be. But also, he kind of wanted to see the side of the older he had witnessed in that instagram photo. Just with scientific purposes. Yeah, just scientific purposes, of course.

He was lying to himself, but you did not hear that from me.

However, he chose a black t-shirt and then took over it a blue jeans jacket he matched with blue skinny jeans as well. As for shoes, he thought that taking some black sneakers would probably compliment well the t-shirt so he had a palette of colours going on. He didn’t know if that gathering required him to put make up on, but he still did because why the hell not, you know? So as he was ready to go, he just had to convince his parents.

Easy peasy lemon squeezy.

Okay, it took Seungmin more begging that what he expected, but at least he didn’t have to sneak out through his window which was one floor up, so he was good. He took his wallet and phone, telling Jisung he was on his way to the meeting place.

Kim Seungmin wasn’t, under any circumstances, someone who only cared about school. Yes, he wanted good grades and a bright future and he was slowly achieving it, little by little. But at the same time, he knew how teenagers were having fun these days and even if he wasn’t tagging along most of the times, that didn’t mean he had no clue of how people had fun outside of school. He just didn’t feel the need to do that regularly. It depended on how he was feeling on the spot, most of the times. Or if someone he knew was going too or not. In that particular case, Jisung invited him so he considered it. Simple as that. He was kind of happy he had a place to, since almost all summer he refused to go to any type of parties or hang outs. He spent more time with his sister and her friends, since they came over a lot. And they didn’t mind having Seungmin with them. Everyone was winning. Seungmin had people to hang out with and he didn’t need to leave the house and the others were enjoying a good laugh together with the boy.

As he arrived at the meeting spot, he closed his phone on which he chatted with Jisung while on the way there. They talked about useless things, yes, but it was pretty fun and Seungmin surely enjoyed their interactions.

He spotted the older so he waved at him, Jisung coming towards him with that soft smile on his face, greeting the younger like they haven’t seen each other earlier that day.

“Ready?” the blue haired boy asked and Seungmin nodded with a grin. “Okay then, let’s go.”

════════════════════════════

Last night was… a total mess. Seungmin didn’t remember almost anything about what the hell happened. He just knows snippets of him being with Jisung for most of the night, both of them drinking and then vague ideas of what went down. He didn’t even know how he made it home in the state he was. He regretted it to some extent and thought he had enough partying for the rest of the summer, even year. He was also too embarrassed to ask Jisung what happened, but he knew the older was going to be his only source of information.

So, upon taking out his phone he noticed some missed calls from the mentioned boy and also some texts. He had a bad feeling in his gut about that, but still opened them nonetheless. He instantly went pale upon seeing them and closed them in the next second. He couldn’t believe his eyes, so he decided to pretend that he wasn’t seeing right. That couldn’t happen. He was screwed if that was true.

He decided to take some meds first and then he called Jisung up, in hope the older will answer as fast as possible.

“Hey Seungmin.” the other boy spoke up first.

“Hey, um, about last night… Can we pretend it never happened? Because…” Seungmin inhaled, trying to find the right words. “I don’t want my parents to find out or something, so please can you ask everyone who has a copy of that to delete it? I’m not ready to be seen… like that.”

Silence on the other end. The younger was terrified of Jisung’s up coming reaction.

“Of course it’s okay. Also I’m on the way to your house, because it seems like you need some neice words and someone to be with you right now. I know… that happened last night, us kissing-”

“Yeah, you don’t have to mention it.” Seungmin interrupted him, embarrassed and Jisung chuckled.

“Yeah, whatever. But I think you’d make some use of someone trying to distract you in some way. I mean, you probably won’t tell your parents or your sister, considering you really want to keep low regarding your orientation and such, am I right?” the older asked and went out of his house, starting to walk towards Seungmin’s house.

“Yeah, you are pretty much right. I will wait for you, then.” the younger said, quietly, with a soft smile plastered on his face.

“Great. See you in five.” Jisung told him and hung up, continuing his walk towards Seungmin’s house.

That was only the start of things going up and down though. It wasn’t long until the younger actually fell for the other, because of how much they started to spend together, either at each other’s houses, hanging out in different places, or just Jisung calling Seungmin while drunk after parties because he supposedly missed the younger. But that, in a way, ended up in a way becoming the reason why things went downhill. Yes, Jisung was there for Seungmin and what not and Seungmin was the same about Jisung, but there was something that didn’t sit quite right for one of the ends. Specifically, the younger’s. He had nothing against the older going out to party, but somehow he ended up sad all the time because Jisung told him about how he saw cute girls or hot boys and sometimes he was even talking about how they kissed and such. He knew that it meant nothing to Jisung whatsoever, but it still hurt in a huge amount, because with every day that passed, Seungmin was falling. And hard. And the older knew. But he didn’t want to commit and expressed that. He had no reason, though. He just wanted to be free, but in reality he kind of was just using the other. He felt safe around Seungmin, because he had someone loving him and it was nice. Of course, he craved to feel the way things went down that first night, but if that meant he had to commit to a relationship, he thought it was not worth it.

And that made Seungmin mad, many times. But he couldn’t help, other than being there whenever Jisung wanted him to be. All the secrets they shared, the random stolen kisses, the cuddles, the staring contests that were them ending up in a fit a giggles, meant nothing to the older. Still, Seungmin had no intention to give up, not until he was receiving what he wanted from Jisung. A honest answer to his question. If it was to be or if everything was meaningless. He was sick of getting the same ‘I don’t know’, ‘I need to figure it out’ or ‘Give me some more time’. Almost all summer days were gone and up to that date, Seungmin still didn’t have a concrete answer to what was bothering him. He thought of Jisung as his first real love and he finally accepted that he wasn’t into girls. But apparently, his first love was nothing more than an asshole who was taking advantage of Seungmin and that made him more angry by day. He had enough that and he planned a well thought idea to take his revenge on the older.

He figured that whatever he had planned might be a bit harsh on the other, but he spent his summer chasing something that wasn’t real. He was led on, thinking it might have ended up with them being together, not with Seungmin being played.

So he arranged a dinner with his family, since they didn’t have one ‘in years’ altogether and made sure to invite Jisung. Of course, he did tell his parents in advance that the older was someone he liked, in that way and he was going to 'ask' him out. But before that, Seungmin also wanted that his family would meet Jisung, because it was only fair that way.

In reality, the younger had another kind of outcome in his head and everytime he would think of it, a mischevious grin was forming on his face.

So he called Jisung up and announced him that his parents would love to have him over to dinner, so they could meet the person their son was spending so much time with. He tried to be as genuine as possible while calling him, even a lot of what he said were lies. He had no idea how much it was about to hurt Jisung, but he was glad it would. Because he wanted to see the representation of pain on the older’s face, the betrayed sparkles in his eyes when things would start going downhill. The pure horror he was going to go through upon hearing the other’s words directed at him.

Seungmin couldn’t wait for that to happen.

════════════════════════════

The day quickly came by and the younger knew that Jisung was more than thrilled to be part of the family dinner. Little did he know, everyone in the family was against him. They heard the whole story from Seungmin and were very displeased with the way that boy treated their son/brother. They thought the revenge was well served and deserved. It was more enjoyable when Jisung came into the house with no idea of what was going to happen. He was all happy and such to be there and acted very respectful towards the parents and spoke kindly to Yuna. But little did he know… All the smiles the family were giving him… they were undoubtedly fake. They all couldn’t wait to the downfall of Han Jisung and they knew it would be soon and it would be their fault, but they were invested in everything that was about to happen.

They sat down and the dinner started. In a very normal way, of course. Yuna was asking Jisung about his general life, while the parents were targeting the academic situation. It was all a strategy. The topic was touched, because he knew that sooner or later, the older would feel down from so many questions regarding that topic, considering he wasn’t the brightest student his teachers had. Also Seungmin was with much above him in that matter, so he would knew his parents would end up criticising him on that matter if they found out too much about it.

“Could we please drop the subject?” Jisung asked much sooner than what everyone expected, but hey, the sooner you get rid of unwanted toxicity, the better, right?

“Oh, may I ask why, Jisung?” Mr. Kim questioned, acting completely clueless, but the other three from the Kim family were trying their hardest not to grin or something similar, so they wouldn’t be busted..

“I am not really comfortable taking about academic stuff…” he vaguely explained and Mr. Kim let out an ‘oh’.

“Such a bummer, though.” Yuna started after she swallowed her food and wiped her mouth elegantly with a tissue. “We wouldn’t like academic failures to hang out with Seungmin.” she harshly said, but still with a smile on her face. That made Jisung shift in his seat.   
  
“So we have to know, whether you are a good match for our son or not.” Mrs. Kim interfered and gave a sweet smile, but something more bitter was hiding underneath that.

“Match?” Jisung asked, a bit confused.

“Well, didn’t you lead Seungmin on up until now?” Yuna asked, but that time, she had no smile. No one from the family had a smile on their faces. They were just staring right at Jisung. Into his soul, into his mind and into everything about himself he had no idea he was expressing in that moment.

“It’s not like that.” Jisung started, but was cut immediately by Seungmin.

“Oh, but it is how you don’t think it is. You took advantage of me being nice and of the fact that I might fall for you, since you showed yourself all soft and a good guy. You just wanted entertainment. Entertainment you couldn’t really quite achieve through your reckless partying. So you played with me. You knew that during school it would be the same, you would fail so many subjects that you would need the pity of teachers to be moved into the next grade. You don’t care about your life, you just want to have some ‘innocent’ fun. Bullshit. You play with everyone’s not only empathy, but their basic decency and try to make yourself loved. Because you aren’t loved. It’s not like you think it is. Your parents don’t give a shit who you kiss, be it girls or boys. They are disappointed in you, because you don’t care of your damn future and you will end up a nobody. If you didn’t like school, you could’ve dropped out and try many other things, but instead you just go through what you call hell, only to lean in the praises you get for finishing one more year. Call me when you know what you decided for your own life, because being around me isn’t going to be a common occurrence anymore,you hot boy bummer. I hope that the next time we see each other, you will know what the fuck life has to offer but you threw it all away. Now get the fuck out of my house.” Seungmin told him, his eyes empty of emotions and his tone calm, but ice cold.

So Jisung complied, while being shocked, he got up and went for the door, leaving the house. The Kim family watched in silence and continued their meal after that, laughing and joking with each other, Han Jisung being completely forgotten by then.

════════════════════════════

What Seungmin didn’t expect, after that dinner with his family, was that Jisung tried constantly to somehow contact him. Either be it calling, texts, e-mail, even letters or coming by his house. He hoped that would die down, but it didn’t. So upon not wanting to deal with the older, Seungmin requested kindly to his parents to switch schools. And they let him. He also was allowed to move into his own apartment closer to the new school he was already attending by the time he moved in. The fact that he changed schools made Jisung’s attempts to contact him more frequent. So the younger decided to also change his phone number and e-mail address. Of course, his life became more easier once his texts and mail box, both virtually and in real life, weren’t filled with the name ‘Han Jisung’.

However, somewhere near the end of the first semester, the older found Seungmin’s new phone number and left a long voice mail. He was taken aback by the length when he noticed it, after a long day at school. Not only he had classes, but he also stayed for the basketball practice and the photography club, so he arrived late at his apartment. He stared at it, many thoughts flying through his mind, not knowing if it was worth listening to it or not. But after what, he thought, he put Jisung through, he decided that maybe it was worth listening to it, only because he was empathetic enough to show just a little bit of care towards the older, so he played it.

“I don’t know if you will get to hear this, you probably wouldn’t considering you did an amazing job at avoiding me in the past few months, haha. What you told me at the end of the summer… Still hurts to this day, not because it was hurtful. But because it was very true and I tried to change, I really tried Seungmin, but I can’t do it alone. I tried in so many ways but you still pop in in my head everyday saying those stuff and I feel like I achieve nothing, because I know I don’t. I’m the same miserable thing you left a while ago. Still trying to find entertainment, but this time to get you off of my head and still begging teachers to let me pass… Nothing really changed. I can’t blame anyone but myself… In a way I’m thankful you told me that, but at the same time I have no idea how to improve myself-” Seungmin just stopped the voicemail, rolling his eyes.

He took his phone and dialed Jisung, a serious look on his face. Upon picking up, he had no intention to let Jisung speak more than what he heard already.

“Get over yourself, Han. if you wanted to change this badly, you’ve reached out, because I’m sure your parents would be more than happy to help you, you idiot. They love you a lot, but you distanced yourself from them. Now please don’t ever try to call me again. If you do, I will go to the police and report it as harassment, so leave me the fuck alone. I’m not responsible to bring you up. It’s not my job. We aren’t friends anymore. Now go talk with your parents.” and with that Seungmin immediately hung up.

That must have been the last time he heard of Han Jisung. The older never tried to contact Seungmin again, no matter the circumstance. But the younger never had an interest in finding out what was going on with him. He honestly hoped the best for him, despite being so harsh, just because he let some feelings get the best of him. Yes, he acted on feelings that weren’t reciprocated and at that time he had no idea what Jisung was up to, not that he wanted to find out anyway. Though, he figured out that the older will forever remain as the ‘hot boy bummer’ in his mind, no matter what. The guy he maybe traumatised, the guy he probably left such a mark on, the guy he probably affected the most in all his life. But after all, in a strange way, he just wanted the best for Jisung, even if the way he showcased that was the worst way he could have done it. He regretted it abit, after some years, but still thought it was for the best.

So when he was out one day, together with some friends and stumbling upon a ‘3RACHA’ poster, he stopped to stare at it. He thought he recognized one of the members. And he did. Han Jisung going under the pseudonym ‘J.ONE’. He furrowed his eyebrows, a bit in surprise and a bit in confusion. He knew the older loved music and was into producing, but he never expected him to actually take that path. Nonetheless, he told his friends about the concert that was going to be held and convinced them to go. He wanted to see how he was doing, how far he came, because after all those years, he still had the human decency to care in the least bits.

He felt happy, knowing that Jisung was able to achieve something he was in love with, so that’s why he was there at that moment, cheering for him in the crowd, despite not knowing the songs. The older became something he was proud of, so for that Seungmin started to respect him once again. Because he really did try, after all and he was happy, on the stage, living his best life. And that was what mattered the most to the younger.

And what he got him even more proud, but also proud. Jisung had a solo, called ‘hot boy bummer’ and he talked about how he was that boy and someone he used to love knocked some sense into him, the wrong and hurtful way, but they still did. Seungmin started to tear up, but he cheered louder than anyone. Why? Because Jisung deserved it. After everything, he deserved it. So who was the younger to not scream ‘J.ONE’ like the rest of fans?


End file.
